1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transceiver, and more particularly, to a wireless transceiver for keeping antenna performance at a certain level when its button device is pressed by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless service calling system is an electronic product combining wireless communication technology with computer technology, and is widely used in restaurants, hospitals, household services, factory production lines, entertaining rooms, etc. The wireless service calling system may include a host and a plurality of wireless transceivers, wherein the host and the wireless transceivers may exchange wireless signals with each other via wireless communication techniques. The wireless transceiver is usually designed with a button for triggering the wireless transceiver to transmit a calling signal to the host once the button is pressed by a user, thereby a monitoring staff at the host end may be notified that there is a need to provide services to the user.
For different applications, the host may be further connected to the Internet by which to transmit the calling signal to another monitoring staff or user to achieve far-end monitoring. For example, for household services applications, the wireless transceivers may be carried by an elder people and a young child, and the host may be disposed in a living room or a front gate. The child may press the button on the wireless transceiver to transmit the calling signal to the host when back home, the host then forwards the calling signal to parents at the monitoring end to notify the parents that the child is safely home. Or, the elder people may press the button on the wireless transceiver to transmit the calling signal to the host when encountering an accident at home, the host then forwards the calling signal to family members or nearby medical centers to notify the appropriate people of the accident. Moreover, the host may distinguish specific uses of the calling signal by different coding schemes, e.g. long or short press on the button.
The wireless transceivers of the wireless calling system may be integrated into small electronic devices, such as wearable devices, key rings or switch devices, to be portable by the user or placed in interior decorations. Therefore, the wireless transceiver is designed to have a small size to be held in palms. However, when a human body or a relative large conductor approaches the small wireless transceiver, antennas of the wireless transceiver may be influenced significantly by the human body (e.g. signal block or frequency shift) to weaken a function of wireless communication of the wireless transceiver.
Therefore, an antenna performance of the wireless transceiver shall be kept at a certain level when the button device is pressed by the user once an emergency occurs, to prevent the calling signal from being delayed due to the bad antenna performance. Thus, how to keep the antenna performance of the wireless transceiver at a certain level when the button device is pressed by the user has become a topic of the industry.